


General... please...!

by Vady



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vady/pseuds/Vady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's gloves have gone missing; he's fairly sure he knows who has taken them, he just doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General... please...!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this gorgeous thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181054) by sinfullucifer. 



> This is not exactly a continuation of my other piece, and I'm not entirely certain which one will end up being more 'canon' when I get around to writing more, but I thought I would share this one as well.
> 
> There is a fic inspired by this, being written from Kylo's point of view, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6158816/chapters/14111411)! You all should go read it, it's great.

At the end of the seemingly endless staff meeting, Hux reached for his gloves—and they were gone. The headache he’d started to develop half an hour ago panged as he felt a spike of irritation; he knew he had put them on the table, and therefore someone had to have taken them. Who would _dare…_

Ren.

Kylo _fucking_ Ren was the _only_ one who would dare. But _why?_ What could possibly have possessed the other man to take his _gloves?_ Hux acknowledged that sometimes Ren seemed to live for the moments he could irritate Hux… but this seemed different. Ren liked to gloat, when he was being deliberately irritating. And Hux didn’t think Ren possessed the capability for subtlety—if taking his gloves were part of some larger scheme to annoy Hux… no, Hux didn’t think Ren had the _patience_ for that.  So why…? None of it made sense.

And yet… the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that it _was_ Ren who had taken them. Ren sat at Hux’s side—when he wasn’t pacing irritatingly behind him, anyway—and could have, at some point, taken the gloves from the table and slipped them into those idiotic robes he wore. It would have been easy. Hells, Ren could have taken them as he stood to stalk out of the room the moment the meeting ended.

The question still remained: _why?_

Perhaps the idiot man-child intended to do something to the gloves, and then return them? Some childish prank? Hux would have liked to have a co-commander who was above such senseless, childish games. Instead, he had Kylo Ren. Well, it wasn’t like Hux would even take them back, if Ren offered them—he was not a fool. Ren _should_ have known that. Not because of that mind-reading trick of his—Ren had stayed out of Hux’s mind quite assiduously after the first time he tried it—but because Ren was not, actually, as stupid as he acted.

Hux returned to his quarters, suppressing a sigh over the lost gloves. He had other pairs, he just disliked having _lost_ them, especially since he was fairly certain he knew where they had gone. He could look, of course, and see whether Ren had them. This was _his_ ship, no matter that Ren was his “co-commander.” Hux was the General, and the Finalizer was _his_. He, therefore, had access to the security cameras. Even the ones in private quarters.

Headache still pounding and irritation coursing in his veins—this was only the latest indignity, and Hux was _tired_ of it—Hux pulled up the feed from Ren’s quarters.

Hux had never had any desire to use this access for illicit purposes, though he knew there were other commanders in the fleet who did. Most officers had long learned where the cameras were positioned and carefully avoided them when they wanted privacy. Hux himself was, simply as a habit, seated in a blind spot.

Ren, it seemed, had never learned that lesson.

He was laying on his bed, stripped down to his trousers—and wearing Hux’s gloves. One hand was around his throat, and the other buried in his pants, and Hux could not tear his eyes away. It wasn’t the—admittedly lovely—sight of Ren’s muscular body, or the hand pumping his cock that captivated Hux. It was the hand at the throat, and the whimper, barely audible on the security feed:

“General… please…!”

_Oh_. Suddenly a thousand pieces fell into place. Months ago, now, Ren had reached into Hux’s mind. Had tried to steal Hux’s personal thoughts. Hux had rewarded this intrusion with something he had expected to horrify the other man—a fantasy of Ren submitting to him, begging on his knees for the honor of pleasuring him. Of Hux’s hand around the other man’s throat and a low growl to obey.

**_Oh._ **

Ren had recoiled immediately and fled, but Hux had suspected at the time that it might not have been horror that caused him to do so. He hadn’t said or done anything—except look the other man in the eye as often as possible, daring him to intrude again. Making Ren squirm had been fun—and Ren had been so _very_ uncomfortable around Hux for the first few weeks. But he had gotten busy—really, there was far too much to be done to spend much time on playing such games—and hadn’t done anything further. And, come to think, Ren’s irritating behavior had gotten more irritating, of late. Like he was _trying_ to get Hux to react…

_Well,_ Hux thought, _you’ve got my attention._ Hux watched, hungrily, as Ren pleasured himself. Hux would not normally have cared much for the show… except that he knew he was the reason for this. Ren was so _desperate_ for him that he _stole his gloves_ and fantastized Hux was there, choking him… Hux found himself wishing it _was_ his hand at Ren’s throat. And found himself aroused at the thought.

On the screen, Ren seemed to be nearly frantic with need… and Hux could not help a predatory smile as he grabbed his comm.

“Lord Ren,” he said, careful to sound as curt and irritated as ever. Ren immediately yanked his hand out of his pants and looked, panicked, towards the door, then the comm-link. “Report to me immediately,” Hux ordered. The almost inaudible _whine_ from Ren was wonderful, and Hux couldn’t resist:

“And bring my gloves.”


End file.
